Disk drives are employed in numerous applications such as computer systems (e.g., desktops, laptops, portables, etc.) and consumer devices (e.g., music players, cell phones, cameras, etc.). A disk drive manufacturer will typically perform a number of production line tests to detect problems prior to shipping. For example, a defect scan may be preformed on each disk drive in order to detect and map out defective sectors or tracks, or various components may be tested, such as testing the heads to determine whether they should be depopulated or replaced. The disk drive may also maintain a number of logs, such as a manufacture log that stores manufacturing data of the disk drive, or a Self-Monitoring, Analysis, and Reporting Technology (S.M.A.R.T.) log that stores diagnostic information used for failure prediction while deployed in the field.